Energy conservation and fresh water availability are important issues in the world today, raising the importance of significant conservation of these resources. Reducing heated water consumption during routine tasks such as showering and cleaning is one of the most effective ways to conserve fresh water and the energy used to heat it. Prior art systems designed to reduce fresh water consumption in showering and cleaning applications include those systems disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,303 issued to Moseley, and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0251325 A1 differing means of flow control were employed which simply reduced the water coming out of the nozzle. Both of these technologies allowed the user to adjust the flow into the range of 2.5 to 4 gpm which means that only minor water savings might result. U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,494 issued to Baker added forced air to the fixed water flow rate of 0.5 to 0.75 gpm. The shower unit had to be constructed into the bathroom and permanently plumbed into the water system. The air/water nozzle was configured to allow the combined stream to reach the floor with water droplets to provide washing of the feet of the bather. The air mover used was 800 watts. Although desirable results have been achieved using such systems and methods, there is significant room for improvement.